This invention relates to new and useful improvements in golf irons and to a method of their construction.
It is well known that golfers, in order to achieve their maximum ability in the use of golf irons, require irons of a selected weight. It is also well known that the force in striking a golf ball is computed by the formula of mass multiplied by the square of the velocity of the club head. Overall, a small person will require a lighter club than a larger person to achieve maximum force at the ball or similarly, women in general require a lighter club. In order to satisfy all types of golfers, it is apparent that many different weight golf clubs would have to be required.
The primary weight of the golf iron is in the head. Since these heads are generally either forged or investment cast and since forging dies and investment castings are very expensive, a minimum number of club weights are made available to the public.
The clubs are presently classified according to swing weight which comprises an assumed method of calibration based on a so-called balance point between the grip of the club and the head. In order to reduce the swing weight under this system and to provide a minimum number of forging dies and castings, it is customary to insert weight means in the grip. This of course provides an unsatisfactory condition since while it purports to reduce the swing weight, it actually increases the overall weight of the club without a true reduction of swing weight or swing inertia. The system now in use thus works in reverse because when it is desired to decrease the swing weight, it is also usually desired to decrease rather than increase the overall weight of the club, and vice versa.